


Quickly As That

by quigonejinn



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Femdom, Kink Meme, Mild Kink, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quigonejinn/pseuds/quigonejinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/1613.html?thread=1456461#t1456461">Pacific Rim Kink Meme fill</a> for "Mako/Raleigh/Chuck PWP.  Just what it says on the tin. Bonus points if Raleigh is <i>in the middle</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickly As That

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend that this is an Everyone Lives Nobody Is a Kaiju Plant Stacker Pentecost Does Not Surface Braindead universe. :D Also, in my Google Docs, this was titled "PR - Triple Event AHAHAH". 
> 
> I'm not even really ashamed.

By the time Mako comes out of the bathroom, you and Chuck are on the bed, kissing. Your shirt is off, and you’re fumbling with the buckle on Chuck’s pants. 

"No," Mako says, softly, getting onto the bed. As quickly as that, the dynamic -- shifts. You and Chuck on the bed had been teenagers sticking your tongues down each other’s throats and getting each other’s clothes off and rolling around trying to get on top of each other and you were grabbing for his dick through his pants and he was trying to grab yours. When Mako gets on the bed, you go still. Chuck goes still, too, and without really knowing why, you sit up. Chuck also sits up, but Mako tucks herself behind you. You can feel her skin against your back: Chuck managed to get your shirt off, and you start to turn to see what color bra Mako is wearing when she leans against your shoulder. You’re supposed to stay facing the window and Chuck. 

Then:

"Off the bed, Chuck," Mako says. 

For a second or two, they have a staring match. Mako wins. Chuck’s cheeks turn a little red and he looks a little sullen, but he still slides off the bed, pulls his shirt over his head and drops it on the carpet, then kneels between your legs and starts undressing you. He gets your boots off, then your socks. He undoes your belt. Mako leans against your shoulder to keep you still, but she says, softly, “Lift up your hips.” You do, and Chuck slides your pants down past your ankles then over your feet to the floor. He has practice doing it.

He also has practice sucking dick, apparently. 

You groan when he takes you into his mouth, and you groan again when he figures out how much you like steady pressure along the underside with the tongue. You start to reach out to put your hand behind his head, but Mako puts two fingers on your elbow and twists your arm up — not your bad left arm, but your right arm, and she holds your arm just hard enough to let you know you aren’t supposed to move. You, Raleigh Becket, are not supposed to do anything but sit on the bed and enjoy the sensation of being pinned between a pretty girl and a good-looking man who happens to have his mouth and tongue and throat wrapped around every inch of your dick. 

Mako kisses your neck; her skin is smooth, and her hair smells good. Hansen’s mouth is mouth is hot and wet. Saying that the combination feels _good_ is an understatement. You moan, and Mako starts telling you, softly, in your ear with her hair tickling your bare shoulder, about all the things that she’s going to do with you: a weekend off from the press trail with nothing to do but stay in the hotel room. What do you think was in the bag she had you carry up? Clothes? You’re not going to put clothes on again until Monday morning, and you’re going to have to ask before you do it. Before that, though, you’re going to go down on her until she comes. She’s going to bend you over and fuck you in the ass, on the bed, on the dresser, on your hands and knees on the floor -- _don’t come without permission, Raleigh_ , she says. You moan and jerk forward, and Mako pulls on your arm hard enough to make you simultaneously suck in your breath and open your eyes. 

Which is -- not necessarily the best idea if you’re trying to keep from coming before Mako gives permission. With your eyes open, you can see Chuck blowing you. You make a noise in your throat, and your hips jerk forward again. 

Mako twists your arm a little more, just enough for it to get your attention, just enough so that you’re listening to her and not fucking that warm, eager mouth wrapped around your dick. You can feel just how badly Chuck wants you to come in his mouth. In fact, he slides back up a little and rubs the tip of your dick directly over his lips, and you make a noise, and Chuck actually opens his eyes. He is clearly, obviously hard just from having your dick in his mouth, and you look at him. He looks at you. You wonder how many people in the world have seen Chuck Hansen on his knees in a hotel room. You wonder how it can possibly be your fault if you come while looking at that. 

Slowly, without breaking eye contact, Chuck leans forward again and puts his mouth back around your dick. He doesn’t close his eyes until he is almost all the way back down; when he does, you’re guessing it’s a signal, because at that point, Mako says, clearly, loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room: when you’re stretched out and sore and exhausted and begging, Chuck is going to fuck you.

You don’t have permission, but you come anyways.


End file.
